Kidnapped
by rye-chan
Summary: sasunaru. The blonde had been watching his dark haired team mate all day, noticing his freind's strange behavior. Naruto wants to help Sasuke out but will the raven accept his friend's help or will their relationship change forever?
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Chapter One: First time

Naruto had been watching Sasuke carefully for over a week now. Sasuke wasn't acting like himself. Normally the raven haired teen would yell at Naruto for annoying him and then the two would get into a big fight only for it to be broken up by Kakashi or Naruto would end up getting punched in the head by Sakura. Lately though, Sasuke looked so depressed. Naruto could see it in his eyes. Sasuke wouldn't even glare at Sakura when she asked him out. Instead he would just sigh and walk away with that same sad, depressed, and lonely look in his eyes.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He went over to Sasuke's place and knocked on the front door. At first there was no answer and just as he was about to knock again the door opened slowly to reveal a severely depressed looking Sasuke. At first the raven just stared at Naruto, a little surprised he was there.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Sasuke asked, the surprise now gone.

"I…I was worried about you Sasuke. You haven't been acting like yourself for over a week now. What's going on with you?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you care? It doesn't have anything to do with you Naruto."

"I don't want you to look so sad and depressed Sasuke. I hate that. I want you to be happy."

Sasuke wasn't expecting that answer. He looked at Naruto with a light red coloring his cheeks just like the blonde. Then Sasuke sighed and stepped aside to let Naruto inside. Naruto stepped in a few feet and Sasuke closed the door behind him and disappeared into the living room.

Naruto followed shortly after and saw Sasuke sitting on his couch with the television on. Naruto took his shoes off and quietly sat down beside Sasuke. He glanced at the TV momentarily then looked at the older teen. He placed his hand on Sasuke's arm which caused the raven to look at the blonde. After a few minutes of staring at Naruto, Sasuke looked away and back towards the television screen. The blonde got a little irritated at this action. He got up and then sat directly on Sasuke's lap blocking the television screen.

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's movement and it showed in his eyes for however brief a second. Then Sasuke finally saw the concern on Naruto's face, in his eyes. Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes were locked on each other's and then Naruto leaned forward and hugged Sasuke tightly to him. Again Naruto's movement surprised him. At first Sasuke didn't move an inch but seconds later he closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him as close as possible.

Time slipped slowly by but neither Sasuke or Naruto loosened their grips on each other. Eventually Sasuke pulled back and looked up at Naruto while Naruto looked back at him. Sasuke moved forward, slowly closing the gap between his and Naruto's lips. Naruto didn't pull away but kissed Sasuke back wrapping his arms, once again around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's hips but slowly moved them up the younger teen's shirt and caressed his well toned chest. This caused Naruto to groan slightly and Sasuke took that chance to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's and Naruto's tongues danced around their mouths in perfect harmony. Sasuke then broke their kiss, both panting hard, and began to kiss down Naruto's jaw line to his neck.

Naruto let a moan escape his lips and this motivated Sasuke to go further. He removed his hands from under Naruto's shirt and began to pull it up and off. Sasuke was once again kissing Naruto's neck but soon went back to his lips. Sasuke then picked Naruto up slightly and laid him down on the couch, laying on top of him. They kissed, again their tongues entwining together, before Naruto began to remove Sasuke's shirt. Once he got it off he tossed it to the floor where it joined his own discarded shirt.

Sasuke's hands started to roam down to Naruto's waistline of his jeans. It took Sasuke all of five seconds to unbutton, unzip, and remove both the blonde's jeans and his boxers and toss them to the floor. His lips never leaving Naruto's, Sasuke took Naruto's erection into his hand and started to move his hand up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto moaned in pleasure, breaking their kiss, and the raven kissed up and down Naruto's neck once more. After a few minutes Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and came onto Sasuke's hand.

Gasping for air Naruto pulled Sasuke to his lips again. With their lips still connected Naruto pushed against Sasuke so he was lying on the couch and Naruto was on top. He stripped Sasuke from the rest of his clothes so both were now completely nude. Naruto then took hold of Sasuke's hard on and began to stroke it up and down. This earned him a loud moan and Naruto kissed down Sasuke's neck. Soon after Sasuke came onto Naruto's hand and both were panting more than before.

Sasuke took control again and gently pushed Naruto back down onto the couch. Their lips met again, their tongues dancing some more. As they kissed Sasuke positioned himself between Naruto's legs and slid inside of him. Naruto let out a pained scream, digging his nails into Sasuke's back and Sasuke kissed his forehead gently in order to reassure him. Sasuke began to slowly thrust in and out of Naruto who whimpered in pain. After twenty minutes or so the pain Naruto felt began to ebb away until all he felt was pure pleasure. Sasuke heard the pleasured moans Naruto was now making and thrust inside him faster and harder.

Naruto and Sasuke moaned out each other's names as they made love together. After an hour Sasuke finally came inside of Naruto and Naruto came onto Sasuke's abdomen. Both were gasping for air and Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto but the blonde wasn't finished with him just yet. Naruto slid out from under the raven while turning him around so Sasuke was lying on his back and Naruto was sitting on him. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke deeply for a few seconds before he pulled away and positioned himself above Sasuke's member and slowly lowered himself onto it.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as he began to move his hips up and down and forward and backward. Sasuke gasped and yelled out Naruto's name over and over. Sasuke then took hold of Naruto's renewed erection and stroked him in the same rhythm that Naruto moved. Now it was Naruto's turn to yell out Sasuke's name. This went on for another hour until both came at the same time again, Sasuke inside of Naruto and Naruto on Sasuke's abdomen.

Naruto fell onto Sasuke, exhausted and gasping for air as much as Sasuke. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder while Sasuke grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them both. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Naruto and soon both were fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Closer than before

Sasuke woke up to the sun shining in through his living room windows, lighting up the whole room. He closed his eyes tight and went to get up but couldn't move. He opened his eyes a little more than the first time and saw a spiky haired blonde sleeping peacefully on top of him. The nights events came flooding back and Sasuke blushed a deep red. He stared at Naruto's sleeping form for a while longer before he wrapped his arms around him and smiled into Naruto's hair.

A few minutes later Naruto woke up and as he lifted his head off of Sasuke's shoulder he saw that Sasuke was awake. Naruto, his cheeks turning a pale pink, smiled at Sasuke and kissed his forehead. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and gently stroked his cheek before giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"We have to meet Kakashi and Sakura at the bridge again today." Sasuke said, smiling a little.

Naruto giggled. "Yeah, I know. I should probably head home so I can take a shower and get dressed."

"Or you can shower here and borrow some of my clothes." Sasuke smiled deviously.

"Hmmm, that does sound easier but…"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke kissing him intently. Naruto kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the young Uchiha's neck, while Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. When they broke apart Sasuke smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back.

"What was that for?"

"No particular reason."

"Oh really? You sure you just didn't want me to finish saying what I was going to before?"

"Hmmm, good question."

"You're not gonna answer me are you?"

"Nope."

Naruto sighed and smiled down at his stubborn team mate/rival/friend and now new lover. Sasuke smiled back at him before pulling Naruto in for another kiss. When he pulled back this time he slid his hand down Naruto's thigh while kissing his neck a little. Naruto moaned at Sasuke's touch and started to kiss, suck, and bite the raven's neck. This made Sasuke let out a little moan as well. Finally Naruto sat up, bringing Sasuke with him.

"We have to get ready or we'll both be late Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed. He wanted to have more of Naruto but knew that if he got what he wanted they would indeed both be late. Then they would have to explain why both of them were late to their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Then there was Sakura. She would kill Naruto if she ever found out that he and Sasuke had sex together…twice.

"Alright let's get ready then." Sasuke finally answered.

"I'm gonna have to run home quick so I'll see you at the bridge, okay?"

"Yeah, but first…"

Once again Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the couch and laid on top of him, kissing him from his neck to his jaw line. Finally Naruto gave in. Sasuke kissed him passionately and gently slid into Naruto. Naruto groaned when he felt Sasuke inside him and couldn't help but moan out his name. Sasuke began to thrust into Naruto making them both begin to breath heavily. After twenty minutes Sasuke came inside Naruto and Naruto came on Sasuke's abdomen.

They kissed one final time before getting up, Naruto getting his clothes on and heading home for a shower and clean clothes, and Sasuke going upstairs for his shower and clean clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Unbelievable and amazing

When Naruto arrived at the bridge everyone else was there. Kakashi reading his perverted Icha Icha Paradise book, Sakura looking pissed while tapping her foot impatiently, and Sasuke looking as sexy as ever before. Naruto smiled at the raven and walked directly towards him. Sasuke returned Naruto's smile with his own, making Sakura gasp.

_Sasuke's smiling? But Sasuke never smiles! Why is he smiling? Wait, he's smiling at Naruto! But why? They hate each other so why would they be smiling at one another? What the hell is going on?! _Sakura thought frantically to herself.

Sasuke met Naruto half way across the bridge and, to everyone's surprise, kissed him. Naruto, completely forgetting about Kakashi and Sakura when Sasuke's lips pressed against his, wrapped his arms around the older teens neck and kissed back. After making out for a few minutes the two boys broke apart, smiling at each other. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck lightly, making his blonde giggle.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE, NARUTO?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde shinobi.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at Sakura like she was crazy.

"First of all, Sakura, Sasuke doesn't _belong _to anyone unless he says so. Second I didn't do anything to him…well, at least nothing he didn't like." Naruto smiled sheepishly at Sasuke who chuckled.

Sakura's mouth fell open and her eyes bugged out at Naruto's statement. Kakashi had put his book away after Sakura yelled at Naruto. He watched silently as the drama unfolded before him, an entertained smile hidden under his mask.

_This should be interesting. _Kakashi thought to himself.

Once Sakura had her composure back she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled. When she opened her eyes she saw that Sasuke had wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, holding the blonde close.

"S-Sasuke, please tell Naruto you're not interested in him. Tell him you can't stand the sight of him." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"And why would I do that Sakura?" Sasuke asked the pink haired kunoichi in a bored tone.

"Because you hate him of course. I mean it's obvious he tricked you into doing this lame act. Either that or he bribed you. Did he give you his body or something?" Sakura laughed at the thought of Sasuke using Naruto's body for his own desires, "As if that would ever happen."

Sakura giggled to herself. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then glared at Sakura. Sasuke was pissed at what Sakura was accusing him of. He would never use Naruto for any reason…Sasuke loved him. Hugging Naruto closer to himself, Sasuke kissed his forehead gently and then looked back at Sakura.

"I don't know how many times I told you to stay away from me every single day but now I've lost my patience with you Sakura. If you say one more thing about him you're going to regret ever being put on this team."

"But you hate him!" Sakura yelled pointing at Naruto for a second time. Naruto glared at her, menacingly.

"No, I don't. I love him!" Sasuke answered coldly.

Naruto blushed at what Sasuke had just said and looked at him. Sasuke was also blushing at what he had said but he meant it. Naruto turned Sasuke's face to his own and claimed the raven's lips. Sasuke kissed Naruto back, their tongue's entwining together. Once Naruto broke their kiss he smiled at his raven haired lover.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto confessed.

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly, ecstatic about hearing those words.

"No…this can't be…Sasuke…Sasuke's mine…SASUKE'S MINE NARUTO, YOU WHORE!!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke released Naruto and walked up to Sakura. When he was right in front of her he slapped the kunoichi across her cheek. The slap echoed through the air, being carried by the wind. Sasuke glared at Sakura with disgust, anger, and hatred. He then turned around and went to stand beside Naruto again. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and rested his head on the raven's chest. Sasuke hugged Naruto gently, kissing the top of his blonde's head.

Kakashi was shocked that Sasuke had slapped Sakura but he knew she deserved it. The girl was being ridiculous about Sasuke's and Naruto's new relationship and it was beginning to irritate _him_. Plus Naruto didn't deserve to be called such a horrible name. Kakashi sighed then and approached his students. He stood in front of Sakura and examined her cheek. A red handprint had formed from the impact and Kakashi knew it would turn into a good sized bruise later on. Sakura remained silent as Kakashi turned to the boys.

"I'm going to bring Sakura home. You guys have the day off alright?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and watched as Kakashi led the still shocked Sakura home. As she walked away with her sensei in front of her, Sakura began to silently cry.

"You know Sakura, I'm not trying to take sides but you did deserve to get slapped. What you accused Naruto of being was uncalled for."

"I…" Sakura sighed sadly, "I know. Naruto is the furthest thing from being a whore. It's just…I really wanted Sasuke to be mine. I tried so hard to get his attention all this time and then Naruto is with him for one night and…and now they're together. I can't help but feel like Naruto stole Sasuke from me on purpose."

"He didn't steal Sasuke from you Sakura. Sasuke was never yours to begin with. Thinking he belonged to you just made everything worse. And it didn't take just one night for Naruto and Sasuke to get together."

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked up from the ground toward her sensei curious and confused.

"You know how Sasuke was severely depressed for over a week?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, a few days ago I approached him about it. At first he didn't want to tell me but I promised him that, whatever it was, would remain between the two of us."

"So why was he upset then?"

"It turns out that Sasuke had developed very deep feelings for Naruto a while back."

"You mean…Sasuke has been in love with Naruto way before they got together?"

"That's right, Sakura."

"Then…then why didn't he just tell Naruto how he felt earlier?"

"He was scared."

"Scared of what? Sasuke doesn't get scared!"

"Sasuke was afraid that if he did tell Naruto how he felt he would be rejected. He thought Naruto would push him away and never speak to him again, which was foolish."

"Why was it foolish?" The pink haired girl asked, confusion crossing her face.

"Because Naruto had been in love with Sasuke before he even entered the academy."

Sakura's jaw dropped for the second time that day in shock. She had no idea Naruto had been in love with Sasuke that long.

_Naruto's been in love with Sasuke before either of them were old enough to enter the ninja academy? So…Naruto has been in love with Sasuke so much longer than I have…_

While Sakura thought to herself Kakashi watched her. He saw her face change from sad betrayal to guilt ridden. He knew his student was feeling bad about the scene she had caused and how she treated Naruto. When they were outside Sakura's house the kunoichi turned to her sensei.

"Master Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I'd like to do something nice for Sasuke and Naruto. And I owe them a huge apology."

"I think that's a good idea, Sakura."

Naruto and Sasuke

The two new lovers were still standing on the bridge in happy silence when they heard a small group of people coming from the forest. Reluctantly, Sasuke and Naruto pulled away from each other and sighed. When the bodiless voices came closer, the lovers saw that the group was made up of their fellow shinobi. In the middle was Kiba, on the left of him was Shino, and on the right of Kiba was Hinata. Akamaru barked happily from his place on top of Kiba's head.

As the three made their way completely out of the forest they spotted Sasuke and Naruto. They walked up to them just as Sasuke pulled Naruto back into his arms, hugging him tight. He never wanted to let go of his blonde boyfriend, Sasuke loved him way too much. Needless to say Kiba's, Hinata's, and even Shino's jaws dropped in shock. The three team mates stared at their friends in silence for a few seconds before Kiba ran up to them and started shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

"What's it look like? I'm hugging him you idiot." Sasuke responded, irritated at the interruption.

"YEAH I SEE THAT UCHIHA! WHYTHOUGH?! YOU GUYS HATE EACH OTHER!"

"Not any more Kiba." Naruto answered with a sigh.

"Would you care to explain your answer more clearly Naruto?" Shino asked politely.

Just when Naruto was about to answer Shino, Sasuke lifted his chin and kissed him deeply. The lovers could hear gasps as the two made their kiss more passionate by adding in a little tongue. When they broke their kiss, Sasuke and Naruto turned toward their friends.

"Satisfied?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-you just ki…an-and he let…" Kiba stammered.

"Yes Kiba we kissed. That's what couples do. They kiss, hug, hold hands, and so on." Naruto growled out, now he was irritated.

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!" Kiba shouted.

"A little louder there Kiba, I don't think the people on the other side of the world heard you clearly." Naruto snapped.

Kiba looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back to Sasuke.

"Is he any good?" Kiba blurted out at the raven, now having a panic attack. There was no way Naruto could be good in bed _and_ loose his virginity before him…it wasn't fair.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kiba.

"Any good at what?"

"SEX, DUH!"

Sasuke suddenly got the urge to punch Kiba as hard as he could. He looked down at Naruto who was now fighting to keep his laughter hidden by covering his mouth with his hand. Sasuke smiled at Naruto then turned back to Kiba and smirked.

"He's amazing…no, he's unbelievable." Sasuke responded.

Kiba's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, Naruto had sex before him! And to top that off the blonde idiot sounded like a sex god! Suddenly Kiba started laughing.

"Oh I finally get it!" Kiba yelled.

"G-get w-what Kiba?" the upset and disappointed Hinata asked. Since she always had a crush on Naruto it came as a huge shock to find out, that, one: Naruto was gay, and two: Sasuke was his boyfriend.

"They're playing a joke on us, duh! I mean seriously, those two hate each other with a passion! It's not possible for them to ever hook up." Kiba laughed again.

"Uh, Kiba?" Shino tapped his team mate on the shoulder.

"Huh? What is it Shino?"

Shino pointed towards Sasuke and Naruto. Apparently said blonde got bored after getting his laughter under control and pulled his raven into a deep, tongue twisting, passionate kiss. Kiba couldn't speak, let alone move. Naruto had a hand fisted in Sasuke's raven hair while his other hand was resting on the raven's shoulder. Sasuke had both his arms around Naruto's waist, holding his beloved blonde as close as possible. Seeing two, very hot, guys making out right before her eyes made Hinata get a nose bleed. Blushing a deep cherry red, the shy girl turned around, trying to stop her sudden bleeding, silently wishing she had a camera.


End file.
